Delusional
by Eva-AngelK
Summary: 50 Temas de Harry y Hermione. HHr. 'Ninguno de los dos aceptara que lo que pudieron sentir era real'.XDD DH sucks!. VIVA EL HHr!. No flames. Solo reviews.
1. 1 al 20: ‘Voces del alma’

**Delusional**

_**50 Temas de Harry y Hermione**_

**Declaimer**HP no me pertenece y no quiero que lo haga jamás. Preferiría que me mataran! Le pertenece a JK Rowling y se lo puede quedar.

**Rating**T – Angst.

**Nota: **Hace largo rato que me había alejado de este fandom, de hecho no tenia planeado escribir nada de esto por el resto de mi vida. La realidad es que me aleje y no para volver XD, para bien diría yo. Y si suena patético y desagradable que me haya alejad de un fandom tan bueno, por razones que los demás han superado y pelean en contra, todos sabemos que son. Si soy una fan decepcionada. Si tengo un resentimiento hacia HP, principalmente por su autora y creo que es la razón por la cual he escrito esto. Tengo deseos de mejorar mi forma de escribir. Pero mas que todo quiero liberarme de mi enojo, muy reprimido por algún tiempo. No aceptare flames de nadie. Si te gusta deja un review y serás contestado. Si sabes quien soy me recuerdas de este fandom, que bien. Espero que lean y les guste.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**1 al 20:**

'_Voces del alma__'_

**.01 Sonrisa**

Harry la ve detenidamente, por mucho tiempo. La ve con su cabello brillando con el sol y su sonrisa le cautiva. Harry decide que vivir vale la pena, siempre y cuando pueda mantener esa sonrisa allí en su bello rostro, bailando incesante con sus castaños rizos.

**.02 Espejo**

Hermione se mira fijamente por horas. Horas y horas. Como si el tiempo se detuviera en esa simple imagen. No hay nada detrás del espejo y nada delante. Tan solo se encuentra el reflejo invisible de una mujer destrozada. Una mujer que ya no tiene nada.

**.03 Soledad**

A veces las personas le ven y no entienden, rodeado de personas que lo quieren, rodeado de amigos, siendo un mago excepcional, una persona casi perfecta. Pero Hermione lo ve y se encuentra en sus ojos verdes lo que nadie mas puede ver. Sus ojos están llenos de miedo y de pena pero más que todo de soledad.

**.04 Vida**

La vida es como un río siempre fluyendo en un solo sentido. No se puede ir contra su corriente.

'Harry aun tiene pulso'

Sus oídos lo procesaron y el alma volvió a su cuerpo. Su corazón latió nuevamente y sus pulmones recibieron aire. Harry piensa, en esos pocos segundos, que hubiera ido contra ese río tan solo para saber que estaba viva. Había perdido todo una vez, hace mucho.

No podía darse el lujo de perderla a ella. Y menos perderla ante la vida.

**.05 Luz**

Lo único que puede recordar Harry de aquella noche, es la cegadora luz verde y eso solo si trata por mucho tiempo.

Lo único que recuerda Harry en las noches, años mas tarde, cuando ya no hay nada en su patética vida, es la cegadora luz verde que golpeo el pecho de la joven bruja para caer sin vida. Sus ojos cafés jamás vieron la luz nuevamente y el lo único que hizo fue gritar.

**.06 Lluvia**

Hermione amaba la lluvia. Su corazón se aceleraba y corría. Las gotas cayendo sobre su rostro llevándose todo lo que su corazón temía.

La Hermione detrás de la ventana ve la lluvia caer con tristeza. No hay nada de feliz en aquel llanto interminable del cielo. Y las delicadas lágrimas bajan de su rostro junto con las frías gotas de lluvia que le recuerdan su amargura.

La puerta se abre y seca las lágrimas. Su corazón se detiene. Voltea y finge una sonrisa.

Harry sonríe. Y ella llora por dentro. El joven se aleja, la mano de la pelirroja entre la suya. Y afuera la lluvia aumenta. Y afuera hermione desearía ahogarse con la lluvia que derrama su dolor en la tierra.

**.07 Verde**

Sus ojos son verdes, más verdes que el pasto que se posa bajo sus pies. Y sus ojos la ven de esa manera, llena de verdad y tranquilidad. Llena de todo. Y lo mejor es que esos ojos del color de la verdad, tan solo la ven a ella.

**.08 Aura**

Lo maravilla la forma en que se mueve, la forma en que habla, respira, la forma en que existe. A pesar de que su corazón párese salirse de su pecho no puede evitarlo. Toma su mano, lo hace de improviso y la besa. Cierra sus ojos con fuerza esperando lo peor aunque haya valido la pena. Y olvida todo cuando sus manos llegan a su cuello y siente sus labios moverse con los suyos.

**.09 Mentiras**

Se ven por largo rato, como esperando que el otro haga algo.

Ninguno hace nada. Ni harán.

Ambos repiten una y otra vez en sus cabezas la misma oración.

'Estos sentimientos no son reales'

Ninguno aceptara que todo lo que hacen es mentir.

**.10 Manos**

Las manos de Hermione estaba frías cuando entro en contacto con las de el. Esta vez, en ese instante, Hermione no tiene pulso. Todo en la vida de Harry se derrumbo.

**.11 Confianza**

Mientras sus manos buscan un libro en medio de aquella biblioteca. Mira ligeramente al espejo junto a ella. Lo toma y espera. Su corazón se acelera mientras siente algo acercarse a ella. Cierra los ojos recordándose que no tiene miedo. Sus ojos se encuentran con los de una serpiente, amarillos, pequeños detrás del espejo y mientras todo se vuelve oscuro sabe que no importa, que todo estará bien. Hermione sabe que no importa que pase, lo solucionaran. Sabe que Harry va a salvarla.

**.12 Oscuridad**

Los ojos de Harry ya no son iguales, han perdido su brillo. Hermione lo sabe, todos lo saben. Harry Potter le vendió su alma al demonio para poder derrotar al mismo. Y con dolor en su alma, Hermione Granger lo único que puede hacer es observar y llorar.

**.13 Baile**

Harry sostiene su cintura y trata lo mejor que puede para no pisarla. Ella se rie y el mas divertido que con molestia. El la ve reprochante.

Sus ojos cafés brillan contra los suyos y olvida que están siendo observados, en aquel salón, por todas esas personas y solo se concentra en la que ahora es su maravillosa esposa.

**.14 Simple**

Le ve, por ultimo, a ese niño tan raro. No puede creer que sea de quien a leído tanto. Harry Potter, ese niño se ve común y corriente, extraño y algo sonso pero común, no puede ser el que derroto al mago tenebroso del que todos los libros hablan.

Hermione rie divertida mientras buscan por la rana del joven Neville. Ese niño tan simple la intrigue en medio de su fama.

Lo que la joven niña de cabello desarreglado no sabe es lo que ese joven será. Sabe lo que hizo cuando aun tenía pañales.

Hermione Granger a su corta edad no puede ni imaginarse como ese simple y tonto niño llegaría a significar todo en su vida. **Todo.**

**.15 Razón**

No sabe por que y de hecho no se lo pregunta por que simplemente no es necesario.

Lo único que sabe es que se acerco y lo beso en la mejilla, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

La razón es sencilla pero no se toma el tiempo de buscarla. Su corazón salta con tanta alegría que no le interesa.

**.16 Arrepentimiento**

Harry siente su pecho apretarse. Sus ojos lo ven con decepción y tristeza. Se le parte el alma, el ver que caigan de sus ojos lagrimas.

'Lo lamento'

'No es tu culpa Harry' dice ella con una sonrisa falsa bañada en lagrimas.

'No tienes que amarme' Pero no el pidió disculpa por no amarla.

'Perdóname' Le rogaba perdón por mentirle.

**.17 Nunca. Jamás. **

No se ven por más de 8 años. Cada quien sigue con su vida. Todo cambia. Y cuando se ven es como si no se hubieran conocido jamás. Los corazones de ambos se habían roto en muchos pedazos.

**.18 Dolor**

Esta sentado mirando a la nada. Hermione sabe que es lo que siente, lo que piensa. Sabe que perdió algo que valía mucho. Sirius era como un padre.

Se acerca cautelosamente y se sienta a su lado. Se queda allí por lo que parecen horas. Su mirada trata de encontrarlo pero no puede. Rehúsa mirarla o hablarle. Rehúsa dejarla entrar. Así que baja su rostro y espera.

'Déjame solo' Levanta su rostro y busca su mirada nuevamente, su corazón lleno de angustia. Y entiende.

Una lágrima resbala de su rostro y se va. Dejando su corazón roto atrás.

Las lágrimas resbalan por el rostro de Harry por la persona que jamás volverá a ver y por el corazón que acaba de romper.

**.19 Bosque**

Ambos corren por aquel bosque, Harry toma su mano en medio de la oscuridad. A pesar de que hay centauros y un gigante, mientras su mano siga sobre la suya, Hermione sabe que esta a salvo.

**.20 Héroe**

El no era ningún héroe. Nunca lo fue. Nunca lo seria. Harry jamás se sintió como uno y menos en ese momento.

Como podía llamarse héroe, si no pudo salvar a la mujer que amaba?

Como podía ser reconocido con ese titulo si caminaba en silencio con la razón de su vida en sus brazos, sin luz en sus ojos cafés y lo único que hacia era llorar?

Como podía ser Harry un héroe, si Hermione no estaba? Como esperaban que siguiera con su vida si ella no estaba a su lado?

Harry jamás fue un héroe y nunca lo seria. Prefería morir allí, a su lado.

…

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

TBC…


	2. 21 al 40: 'Colores del alma'

**Delusional**

_**50 Temas de Harry y Hermione**_

**Declaimer: **HP no me pertenece y no quiero que lo haga jamás. Preferiría que me mataran! Le pertenece a JK Rowling y se lo puede quedar.

**Rating: **T – Angst.

**Nota: **Espero que lean y les guste.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**21 al 40:**

'_Colores del alma__'_

**[.21 Celos**

El nunca a estado celoso de Ron, ni envidia ni nada. No. Nunca. Jamás.

Hasta en ese instante, cuando la toma de las manos y la besa.

Harry Potter jamás ha estado celoso de Ron Weasley… Nunca. Jamás.

Por que en ese momento no esta celoso. En ese momento…. Lo Odia.

**[.22 Buscando **

Hermione a buscado las respuestas a todos los problemas en libros, en pociones, en toda la teoría que sabe que es cierta, es real, es palpable, es alcanzable, es algo que puede tomar sin miedo, no necesita tener valor para tomar un libro o escribir un hechizo.

Pero aquí, ahora, en frente de Harry, con las palabras en la boca.

Ha encontrado lo que ha buscado toda la vida.

Y esto no es seguro y necesita demasiado valor para decirlo…

"Te Amo"

El peso cae de sus hombros cuando sus ojos verdes la ven con ternura para después sentir sus labios sobre los suyos.

Todo estará bien, encontró lo que buscaba.

**[.23 Gravedad**

Ella corre. Se cae. Es la ley de la gravedad, es la ley de la vida.

Hermione agradece que siempre haya tenido a Harry para ayudarla a levantarse.

**[.24 Fotos**

Hermione le sonríe a las viejas fotos, que la llenan de calidez y hermosos recuerdos que no volverán.

Las fotos están llenas de Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, todos sus amigos de Hogwarts. Todos los amigos que se perdieron, todas las personas que no volverán.

Una a una las fotos se deshacen entre las llamas, que se reflejan en los ojos cafés de la joven.

Quemando los recuerdos que la atormentan cada noche.

**[.25 Helado**

Tomo su mano, temblorosa, temerosa.

"Harry… despierta… Harry… abre los ojos…"

No había reacción.

"Vamos… Harry… no me… hagas… esto…" tiembla de pies a cabeza.

"No me… dejes… harry… no…" su rostro se esconde en su pecho sin movimiento y su mano sigue ente su pecho helada y sin vida.

**[.26 Terror**

'_Que este viva, por favor, por favor'_

"Tiene pulso, Harry"

Nunca había sentido tanto terror en su vida. Y jamás había sentido tanto alivio.

**[.27 Tinta**

Ella escribe…

Escribe. Escribe…

Se detiene...

Escribe, risita, escribe…

Risita, escribe…

Ceño fruncido…

"HARRY!" grita histérica dejando caer su puño sobre la mesita.

"Que?" Dice el joven apoyando su barbilla en el cuello de la castaña, mirándola con sus grandes y malévolamente adorables ojos verdes.

"No puedo trabajar así!" ella omite mirarlo por que sino caerá en su trampa.

"Como?" su mano esta bajando a lugares que no debe y ella frunce mas el ceño por que no puede detener la mano… no es que quiera.

"Contigo, haciendo eso...!"

"Que?" ahora su mano a llegado al destino buscado.

"Que te…. detengas te dije!!!!!" hora ella esta ronroneando… la atrapo… '_Demonios..._'

"Trabajas demasiado, debes de…" Su boca deja senderos de besos en su cuello y ella cierra los ojos con un rubor bañando sus mejillas "…relajarte"

La pluma deja su mano y después la mesa se a dado vuelta y la tinta se derrama en el suelo y a ninguno le importa.

**[.28 Destino**

Era el destino.

Debían estar juntos.

Era el destino.

Harry y Ginny. Perfectos. El uno para el otro.

Cada vez que Hermione los miraba, veía otra cosa.

Error. No era destino. Era una equivocación.

Todos creían que eran felices, perfectos, el uno para el otro.

Hermione creía lo contrario.

**[.29 Negro**

Ella tomo su decisión, lo hizo y no podía retractarse ya. Había escogido rojo. Lo había hecho. Pero eso no quería decir que no podía arrepentirse. Eso no quería decir que no deseara olvidar ese rojo y solo ver negro.

**[.30 Despedirse**

Ella le sonríe ampliamente, esperando a que el conteste algo, pero realmente no parece escucharla. Sus ojos entrecerrados, se llenan de dolor.

"Supongo que esta es nuestra despedida" Su pesadas lagrimas caen sobre la fría lapida gris…

**[.31 Horarios**

**10:30**: Reunión para formación del P.E.D.D.O.

**11:15**: Ver como va la reunión de Harry en el (ahora) Departamento de Aurores (lleva papel y lápiz, los va a necesitar).

**13:45**: Revisar pociones en la sala Oeste del Equipo de Reversión de Accidentes Mágicos.

**14:30**: Ir a ver como van Harry y Ron con el papelero (lleva paciencia).

**15:50**: Llevar papeleo del Ministro al Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas, Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, Departamento de Aurores (pasa regulando si Harry esta bien o necesita algo, lleva café de seguro te pedirá).

**16:40**: Llevarle bocadillos al señor Weasley. De poso preguntar por Neville en St Mungo.

**17:10**: Ir al Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas, a revisar con cuidado las peticiones al Ministerio (regula que no omitan el P.E.D.D.O).

**18:20**: Regresa a dejarle más café a Harry y Ron (Malfoy estará allí detén la pelea que haya, no importa tipo o magia que estén utilizando).

**19: 30**: Los papeles del ataque en Diagon Alley deben de ser entregados al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica.

**19:50**: Reportar la 8va explosión en la tienda de bromas de George y Fred. (Espera una novena mañana entre las 9 y 13)

"Hermione… pero por que llevas tantos papeles…?" La joven pelirroja le pregunta.

"Solo llevo unos registro a la oficina del Ministro" contesta la castaña caminando sin ver el camino.

"Por que?" Ginny levanta una ceja confusa.

"…Por que tengo que hacerlo y si me permites Ginny, tengo prisa y se me van a caer los papeles y fue un infierno ordenarlos, además si no los llevo Harry y Ron, en especial Harry estarán en un lió mas grande que mi biblioteca…"

"Hermione… te recuerdo… que… tu no… trabajas _**aquí**_…"

"Lo se!" Y la joven sigue su camino con una sonrisa y su libreta en el bolsillo.

**[.32 Malos Recuerdos**

'Te quiero… EN VERDAD TE AMO'

Harry le sonríe al reflejo en el lago.

Recuerda su vos y su suave pelo, el sabor de sus labios, el largo de sus piernas, la suavidad de su piel y el brillo de sus ojos.

La sonrisa es agridulce.

Son recuerdos que no volverán.

**[.33 Ataduras**

Hermione Granger esta atada a Harry Potter.

_**El corre, ella corre.**_

_**El salta, ella salta.**_

_**El llora, ella llora.**_

_**El cree, ella cree.**_

Esta unida a el por lazos mas largos y fuertes que los de cualquier persona.

Lo seguirá a donde sea, como sea y cuando sea.

Hermione se promete a si misma, que si el muere. Ella lo seguirá.

**[.34 Enojo**

Harry le sonríe ampliamente.

"Tonto… no creas que por que… no te rías!!! No es gracioso!!! No creas que te e perdonado por tus babosadas… snitch en mi falda, por merlín HARRY!"

El solo rió más fuerte. Ella le da una mirada asesina y el libro que sostiene se tensa.

"Si no te callas este libro estará encajado en tu cabezota!!!"

El se detiene y ella sonríe triunfante.

Pero como siempre Harry tiene la ultima palabra, en segundos esta con la espalda al suelo y el ojiverde la tiene acorralada contra el suelo.

"Hola Herms…" el le sonríe mientras desciende a sus labios.

En medio de los besos, ya sea por enojo o por amor, Harry siempre la deja sin aliento.

**[.35 Amargura**

Cuando la felicidad deja de saber a… felicidad, y se vuelve acida, amarga… es como si el mundo ya no fuera un buen lugar para vivir.

Harry ha vivido de esa manera la mayor parte de su vida. La vida sin sentido, sin amor, sin nada.

Pero un día recibió una carta que le decía que era un mago. Un día encontró a dos jóvenes en una estación, en un tren. Un día salvo a una chica de un troll. Un día encontró familia. Un día se entero que debía salvar el mundo. Un día perdió a su familia. Un día derroto al mal.

Ese día su mundo retorno a ser de dolor. Su vida retorno a ser amarga.

Ese día cuando la joven de cabellera café que salvo de un troll había caído al suelo inerte al poder de un rayo de luz verde, que venia dirigido a el, todo en su mundo se volvió gris y amargo.

**[.36 Carta**

'_**Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie Harry, pero realmente te amo, siempre te e amado, por razones que realmente no entiendo y no quiero entender, te amo, con un demonio, te amo, te adoro, y no me arrepiento un solo día, lamento escribirte esto, yo se que tienes cosas mas importantes que atender, que tu amiga diciéndote que te ama, yo se que nunca sentirás lo mismo por mi, y se también que escribí esto por pura desesperación y dolor y se con un demonio que no tiene sentido pero tenia que sacármelo del pecho antes de que me matara.**_

_**DEMONIOS, TE AMO Y NO PUEDO EVITARLO!**_

_**TE AMO Y ME ODIO POR HACERLO! TE AMO Y SE QUE NO LO PUEDO DECIR… pero… de todas formas…sabes..? Yo siempre me quedare contigo…. Nunca dejare de estar a tu lado…'**_

Los ojos de Harry estaban completamente abiertos, en sus mejillas bajaban lágrimas gruesas y pesadas.

Los recuerdos de su amiga yacían en el suelo, libros, fotos y esa carta, arrugada y manchada que estaba metida entre su ropa, rota y ensangrentada.

El ropaje negro que llevaba combinada con el aura de todo el lugar. Afuera nevaba y la vida de Harry Potter se había desmoronado justo frente sus ojos.

**[.37 Aromas**

Le gusta como huele. Le fascina como huele.

No puede definir el olor, pero es exquisito, lo embriaga y lo deja en las nubes.

Su olor es su droga.

Se apega mas a su pecho inhalando suavemente.

Sus ojos verdes se levantan en medio de su pecho y se encuentran con cafés y ella rie.

No puede evitarlo, su olor lo enloquece.

La besa.

Su olor lo intoxica.

**[.38 Ser**

Lo comprende en ese instante.

La ama. Con un demonio, la ama.

Corre con todas sus fuerzas para alcanzarla.

El tren esta corriendo y no puede encontrar el vagón en que se encuentra.

'HERMIONE' grita con desesperación, la busca, la busca.

'HARRY??' la ve cuando ya casi no hay camino que correr y la locomotora no lo deja escuchar bien y su cabellera se mese fuera de la ventana.

'QUEDATE CONMIGO!!!'

Sus ojos cafés se abren por completo y con paso torpe Harry corre el ultimo tramo de cemento.

'NO SOY NADA SIN TI!!'

Hermione abre la boca pero el camino se acaba y Harry solo puede gritar.

'TE AMO' lo ultimo que ve de ella son las lagrimas que vuelan en el viento.

**[.39 Finales Felices**

Hermione le sonríe tan ampliamente que parece que esa sonrisa le va a tragar entero.

Hermione se ve tan feliz, se ven tan completa.

Con Ron. El con Ginny.

Todo es perfecto.

Pero por que…?

Por que si sonríe… por que si le sonríe… por que llora? Por que llora?

'_Por que lloras Hermione? Por que lloras?_'

'_No lloro Harry, No lloro_'

Pero esta llorando, el puede verla. Llora. Las lagrimas jamás dejan de caer de su rostro, las ve, pero nadie parece verlas mas que el.

_**Por que nadie la ve llorar?**_

**[.40 Dios**

No existía dios. No creía en ningún ser supremo que vela por todos.

Por que si lo existiera, Dios jamás seria tan cruel como para haberle hecho lo que le hizo. Quitarle todo en su vida. Su familia. Su padrino. Su mentor. Todo.

Harry sabía que no existía Dios, no valía la pena creer en nada.

Y si existía, tenia un sentido del humor sádico y no era misericordioso.

Bueno al menos creyó que no había un dios hasta que la vio, corriendo hacia el y se abalanzo sobre el con todas sus fuerzas, aferrándose, temblorosa y balbuceando. Sus lágrimas cayendo en su hombro. Había un poco de sangre en su ropa pero estaba bien. Estaba viva.

Harry cerró sus ojos y la apretó contra si.

'_Gracias… Dios… Gracias_'

Fue la única vez que Harry creyó en Dios.

…

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

TBC…

Nota: Si me gusta matar personajes XDD, yo se que en la mayoría están sufriendo por la muerte del otro. Pero el ANGST!... es demasiado bueno para dejarlo pasar.

Déjenme reviews!/

Bye!


	3. 41 al 50: 'Muerte del Alma'

**Delusional**

_**50 Temas de Harry y Hermione**_

**Declaimer: **HP no me pertenece y no quiero que lo haga jamás. Preferiría que me mataran! Le pertenece a JK Rowling y se lo puede quedar. QUEDATELO MUJER! NI DE REGALO!.

**Rating: **T – Angst.

**WARNING: **SPOILERS DEL ULTIMO Y FATIDICO LIBRO!

**Nota: **Espero que lean y les guste. Los iba a poner uno pro uno por que son algo largos pero me dio pereza. XD

OK, ya había terminado hace mucho rato pero al leer el 7mo libro, no pude evitarlo y cambie la mayoría de los tema por completo, los cambio a mas infidelidad que otra cosa, algunos de ellos son partes de la idea de un fanfic completo que estoy en proceso de escritura que es de infidelidad… si!. CONTIENE SPOILER! Para aquellos que no han leído el Deathly Hallows. Yo diría que no malgastaran su dinero en el, como yo lo hice, pero bueno. La mayoría de los temas son angst. Amo el angst. Lo bueno de la vida… Ah bueno es lo único que le agradezco a esa mujer. Notaran también que hice a Harry el que realmente trata de lograr algo con Hermione ya que ella esta huyendo en la mayor parte, esa es solo mi forma de decir, MUERETE ROWLING, tu y tu **spoiler** comomihermana**spoiler** estupidez. El final de los temas refleja mi necesidad de un 7mo libro mejor que el que obtuvimos. Y con HHr canon, pero no todo se puede en la vida. :C

Oh mi favorito de todos los temas… 6, 9, 14, 16, 21, 29, 31, 40, 41 y 49. A mi me gusto escribirlos, espero que les guste leerlos XD.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**41 al 50:**

'_Muerte del alma__'_

**[.41 Alucinaciones**

Sonríe ampliamente por que todo es blanco, ella esta de blanco, su cabella esta recogido con flores y todo es mágicamente perfecto.

Siente un olor a calabaza, suave, melancólico, su mundo se ve envuelto de calores brillantes, cristalinos, de suaves ondas de calidez. Su cabello es negro y puro. Sus ojos son tan verdes que siente que le tragaran el corazón.

Todo es perfecto.

El padre le sonríe y la vida a su alrededor es bella y todo es hermoso

'… Yo Hermione Granger…'

Todo es perfecto.

'..Tomo a Harry…'

Todo se desmorona.

Ya no siente el olor suave a calabaza, el aire es incomodo, ya no hay mas brillo y todo se vuelve gris.

Su cabello es rojo no negro, sus ojos son azules no verdes.

'El nombre es Ron…' le mira con su rostro totalmente rojo y su ceño fruncido.

Nada es perfecto. Todo esta mal.

Detrás de Ron… los ojos verdes de Harry la ven con tristeza, con algo de alegría y algo de decepción.

Todo es una ilusión.

**[.42 Dominante**

Hermione ve hacia el horizonte, sus cabellos se mecen con el viento, sus manos restan en el barandal y el brillo del puente de Londres es inmenso.

'_No es como si no supiera que iba a pasar tarde o temprano'_

'_El no a hecho nada malo… de hecho fui yo quien lo hizo primero'_

Suspiro sonoramente y su frente dio un suave golpe contra el metal rojo del barandal.

"Hermione?" Ella levanta el rostro para encontrarse con el de Harry.

No sabe que decir, que hacer, que pensar, no sabe si debe respirar.

"Hermione…" le sonríe, esa sonrisa tan bella, amplia y majestuosa, que hace que sus rodillas flaqueen y todo su cuerpo pierda voluntad.

Su mano se dirige hacia su rostro, tres pasos da hacia atrás, huye…

No puede hacerlo.

"Aléjate de mi Harry" sus ojos se abren por completo, su mano aun sigue tratando de tocar su rostro pero al parecer el no puede moverse, sus palabras lo congelaron.

"Ya no mas…" Su mano cae lentamente a un lado de su cuerpo "… Yo estoy casada con ron y tu… tu…. tu… vas a casarte con ginny…"

"Oh…." Sus ojos buscan el suelo gris y suspira "Te lo dijo…"

"Si… pero…" antes de que su cuerpo reaccione, la besa y los ojos cafés se abren de sorpresa y todo el peso de la gravedad se pierde en los tres segundos en que su mente deja de funcionar.

"NO" lo aleja forzosamente, las lágrimas escapan de sus ojos sin notarlo.

"No puedo… no podemos…"

"Lo lamento… yo no quería pero Ginny…"

"No eres tu… yo fui la primera en alejarnos, tu no tienes por que disculparte…"

"Pero yo…"

"Ahora seremos una gran familia, tu, ginny, Ron y yo… todos juntos…" ella sonríe falsamente en medio de las lagrima de ira.

"Hermione…"

"No te acerques… tu y yo… pertenecemos a otro lugar… a otras persona… no"

El toma su rostro ente sus calidas manos, las lágrimas resbalan entre sus dedos y su corazón deja palpitar ante sus profundos ojos verdes.

"No…" no necesita decir más, no necesita oír más.

Harry sabe, por la forma en que sus manos aprietan su camisa, que puede hacer con ella lo que desee.

No sabe como llegaron a su apartamento.

No sabe como cayo en su cama de nuevo.

No le importa, no le importaba, no le importaba.

Solo necesitaba sus brazos, su calor, su mundo rodeándola, sus sabanas entre sus piernas, sus labios en su oído, su aliento en su cuello, su boca en la suya y sus manos juntas. Su voz… repitiendo una y otra ves su nombre.

No le importaba Ron, ni Ginny ni el mundo… ni nada.

Solo importaba Harry. Solo importaba que era suyo en ese instante y ella de el.

**[.43 Lagrimas**

'LLORO POR QUE NO PUEDO DEJAR DE AMARTE DEMONIOS!!!'

Harry la siente por mucho tiempo sollozando y temblando contra su pecho.

Hace frió y el cielo vació de estrellas, esta oscuro pero solo ve y siente a hermione, solo la escucha repetir una y otra ves.

'TE AMO' entre sollozos.

Y todo es borroso.

Cuando sus ojos se abren, esta en su habitación, las sabanas desarregladas y suda.

Hace frió.

Está completamente Solo.

Es allí cuando recuerda.

Hermione esta en otro lugar, en otros brazos, en otros sueños.

Son sueños, deseos inútiles….

Y allí es siempre cuando las lágrimas caen en sus puños y estos golpean el colchón en desesperación.

'_Yo también… no puedo dejar de amarte… Te amo…'_

**[.44 Obscuros Sentimientos**

Se lo dice a si mismo tantas veces que parece que es lo único que desea saber.

'Amo a Ginny'

Pero por que cuando la ve, ve un color miel y no rojo?

Por que cuando la besa, sus labios no saben como desea, como se imagina?

Por que ve rizos en ves de cabello lizo?

Por que cuando la toca, desea con todas sus fuerzas que sea alguien mas?

Por que es que la única razón por la que soporta estar con ella es imaginando que es Hermione?

Por que no es Hermione a quien toma?

Por que si es a Hermione a quien desea? Por que si es a Hermione a quien ama?

**[.45 Agua**

'Hermione esto no esta funcionando!'

'No Harry si funcionara, pero tu…'

'NO ESTA FUNCIONANDO!'

'ALEJATE! DEJA QUE FUNCIONE!'

'NO LO HARE!!!!'

'HARRY DEJA DE ACTUAR ASI!'

'NO ESTA FUNCIONANDO HERMIONE, TU PLAN NO FUNCIONA PARA NADAA!'

'ALEJATE DE MI HARRY!'

'AUN TE AMO!'

'…'

'No funcionara Hermione'

'NO PUEDES AMARME!'

'SI PUEDO!'

'NO PUEDES… NO PODEMOS!! NO PODEMOS!!'

'QUE SI PODMEOS!! ERES TU LA QUE NO ENTIENDE!'

'NO PODEMOS! NO PODEMOS POR QUE…'

'HERMIONE NO SABES LO QUE…'

'NO!! CLARO QUE SE LO QUE DIGO! NO PUEDES SEGUIR ESTE JUEDO!'

'YO TE AM…'

'NO LO DIGAS!! ESTAS DELIRANDO… ESTAMOS DELIRANDO, ESTOS SENTIMIETNOS NO SON…'

Un suave grito ahogado.

'HERMIO…'

Los ojos y las manos de harry no fueron lo suficientemente rápidas.

Los pasos de Hermione, huyendo de el, la llevaron a la orilla del risco.

Frente a sus ojos la joven se resbalo.

Su cabello café meciéndose en el viento y su cuerpo cayendo lentamente hacia atrás.

Estiro su mano par alcanzarla, pero cuando logro respirar, el sonido de la joven cayendo sobre el agua era inminente en sus tímpanos.

Su grito se ahogo por las olas que golpeaban el pequeño risco.

Salto.

Ninguno salio del agua.

**[.46 Tierra**

Se sentó en el jardín un rato. Escuchaba a las personas hablando alejada de ella. El pasto debajo de ella era suave pero seco, esperando la lluvia con emoción.

Suspiro pero no sentía el aire en sus pulmones o que hacia frió ni las nubes que tapaban el sol. No sentía nada.

'Puedo sentarme?'

Ella asintió sin mirar.

'Que haces aquí Harry…?'

'Te estaba buscando…'

'Te casas en una hora y si te sientas en el pasto se te ensuciara la ropa'

'Tu también te ensuciaras'

'Yo no importo' Harry frunció el ceño ante el significado de sus dolidas palabras.

'A mi me importas'

'Cállate Harry'

El silencio era sepulcral, frió, amargo y doloroso.

Ella cerró los ojos, sumiéndose en recuerdos para evitar el presente.

'Vete… déjame sola… al menos ahora…'

Cuando abrió finalmente sus ojos miel, fue para encontrarse rodeado por sus calidos brazos.

'Déjame quedarme contigo…'

'Harry….' Su corazón se detuvo y las lágrimas cayeron en su túnica negra

'Solo por este instante, solo por este momento deja que te sostenga para no olvidar como hacerlo'

'Desearía poder soñar contigo, aquí para siempre' Hermione se aferra a el con impotencia.

'Quédate conmigo para siempre'

Solo por ese momento, Hermione podía pretender que era real y que podía creer en el para siempre, aunque fuera solo esos segundos.

'HARRY!' la vos de la joven pelirroja que ambos deseaban olvidar lleno sus oídos.

Se miraron por un segundo y no había más que remordimiento en sus rostros, en sus auras, en sus almas.

Y finalmente, la lluvia cayó sobre ellos

Ambos tuvieran que poner los pies sobre la tierra.

**[.47 Cielo**

A veces cuando la besa, el mundo se detiene.

A veces cuando se sonroja siente que su imagen no podría ser más bella.

A veces cuando gime su nombre en su oído, cree que va explotar si no la toma en segundos.

A veces mientras duerme, y ella esta en sus brazos, llora, por que no hay felicidad que dure tanto, o eso cree.

A veces cuando la abraza todo se vuelve calido y nada importa más que sus manos, que su cuerpo contra el suyo.

A veces cuando la ve siente que solo existe ella.

A veces cuando pronuncia su nombre _'Hermione'_ sabe que es lo único que desearía poder decir.

A veces cuando esta junto a el sabe que puede vencer cualquier mal.

A veces cuando se aleja siente la oscuridad apoderarse de el y al mundo desmoronarse sobre sus hombros.

A veces cuando toma su mano siente que es donde ella siempre estará as segura.

A veces, a veces, a veces, cuando llora puede sentir las lágrimas apuñalando una a una su corazón.

A veces, cuando cae sabe que siempre estará allí para detener la caída.

A veces, a veces, a veces, en sus sueños Hermione desaparece y la vida de harry deja de tener sentido y deja de respirar pero es allí cuando despierta y ella… esta siempre a su lado.

A veces cuando le sonríe, el universo y sus estrellas dejan de brillar y solo existe ella.

Siempre. Siempre. Siempre, que Harry la toca, que Harry la siente, que Harry se embriaga en su esencia, que la hace parte de el, Harry sabe que el paraíso no podría ser mejor que eso.

El cielo jamás le ofrecería eso.

Agradece con todo su corazón poder estar allí, vivo, junto a ella. Y solo junto a ella.

**[.48 Nada**

Cuantas personas han muerto para que el viva?

Cuantos han sufrido para que el no sufra?

Cuantos han llorado para que el no llore?

Cuantos han sangrado para que el no sangre?

Cuantos han luchado para que el no pierda?

Cuantos han herido para que el avance?

Cuantos han matado para que el avance?

Cuantos han muerto… para que el viva?

Cuantos mas se irán por su culpa?

'_HARRY!'_

Cuando abre los ojos, se siente envuelto en calidez y lo único que siente que siente es el un cuerpo rodeándolo, lo único que huele es el aroma a margaritas de su cabello, lo único que escucha son sus sollozos.

'_Estas vivo, dios estas vivo, gracias, gracias'_

Aunque todo es borroso y no puede pensar bien, si la escucha.

'Creí que te había… perdido, dios… te amo… no me hagas esto… otra vez… no….'

Todas las preguntas se olvidaron.

No había nada que valiera más que esas palabras. Nada que valiera más que ella.

Por que ella había sufrido… llorado, sangrado, luchado, herido, matado… por el.

Hermione era la respuesta a esas preguntas que en realidad jamás necesito contestar.

**[.49 Infierno**

'No tienes que sonreír cuando no lo deseas"

Luna voltea hacia ella, sus ojos están vacíos, no hay sueños, ilusiones ni ese brillo divertido, solo hay tristeza.

Hermione se siente culpable por ello.

Pero sigue sonriendo.

"Sonrió por que quiero Luna… soy feliz… muy feliz"

Luna regresa su mirada a la calle bulliciosa y blanca.

Ambas en el café, mesa derecha, mesa izquierda, separándolas, los cafés se enfrían, jamás son tocados.

'Por que sonríes?'

"Por que soy feliz"

'No seas feliz cuando no lo quieres'

Suspira y hay un dolor intenso en su pecho pero la sonrisa no se alejas de su rostro, se a congelado allí.

La otra taza de café, aun esta tibia.

Ron esta en algún lugar, pero no lo recuerda.

Harry... esta… en algún lugar, con alguien mas y deben de estar haciendo… cosas que… no desea recordar… cosas que le desgarran por dentro.

Se pregunta si es el infierno, se pregunta si murió en la gran guerra por que realmente parece que estuviera en el sufrimiento eterno del infierno. El dolor no lo puede tocar, pero es tan fuerte que no solo siente en su pecho, lo siento en cada parte de su cuerpo y sobre todo en su garganta, tratando de salir.

La ventana esta fría como su corazón.

Luna la admira con sus ojos vacíos. La asustan.

'No sonrías si no lo deseas.'

'Llora si te duele.'

'Grita si te enoja.'

'Sangra si te hiere.'

'Entristécete si estas sola.'

'Sonríe cuando quieras sonreír.'

La sonrisa se borra de su rostro, mientras luna se levanta y la nieva aun cae en al calle y las luces del restaurante parecen apagarse.

Cuando Ron regresa, una joven de cabellos dorados, lo ve desde la afuera, por la ventana, los copos en su cabello tan fríos como su mirada, una joven que ya se ha ido y que nunca mas le sonreirá; y Ron le pregunta a Hermione por que llora.

Las lágrimas no se detienen y ella simplemente le contesta:

"Por que quiero"

_Si… es el infierno._

**[.50 Alma**

Ambos se miran por lo que parecen horas.

"Este es el adiós"

Ella estira su mano para apretar la de el.

"Que seas feliz Harry"

"Que seas feliz Hermione'

El no toma su mano.

Ambos se dan la vuelta.

Hermione se detiene.

El tren afirma sonoramente que se ira en dos minutos.

Puede oír sus pasos en medio de la estación. Entre toda la multitud.

Delgadas lágrimas caen en el suelo de la estación.

El humo de la locomotora se despeja.

Se voltea.

"HARRY!!"

El bolso cae al suelo. Las lágrimas caen por su rostro.

Harry voltea para caer al suelo por el peso de su abrazo. El peso de su amor. Hermione.

Lo abraza fuertemente y llora desesperadamente entre su cabello.

Puede escuchar las voces de todos aquellos que murieron para que fuera feliz en su cabeza.

Cierra los ojos e inhala el fragante aroma de su cabello revuelto y la envuelve en sus brazos, guardando el calor en sus memorias.

'Te amo…' Lo dice en medio de sollozos, pero el se rie y también esta llorando.

'Por que…? No te merezco… No te merezco…" se hunde mas entre su cabello y cuello. Hermione desliza sus dedos en su rostro.

'Yo tampoco te merezco, no nos merecemos el uno al otro pero…'

Hay una vos en su cabeza, que extrañamente suena como ella, que le dice que olvide sus errores y tome lo que esta corriendo a el sin pedir nada a cambio.

'…Nadie mas que tu merece ser feliz…' Se aferra a el como si fuera el fin del mundo.

Las voces de las almas en su cabeza se ríen.

Harry jamás vuelve a escuchar esas voces.

Ya no se siente solo.

Aunque… de hecho… jamás lo estuvo.

…

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

FIN

…'_La tristeza es un sentimiento tan grande y profundo que es difícil sacar sus raíces del corazón'…_


End file.
